Morganville Vampires - Living of the Dead
by Elfie-100
Summary: The normal life of Claire, Shane, Eve and Michael, but life isn't too normal in Morganville.
1. Chapter 1

_Eve's POV_

"Claire." I hissed. "Claire." She has fallen asleep, her head laying against a textbook. Personally, I think she does too much studying but she disagrees. Of course she does. She's set on going to MIT or Caltech, like that's ever going to happen. I'd love to see the day that Amelie would let her leave Morganville. Claire knows too much to leave. Saying that though, Amelie isn't Amelie-ish anymore. Since the draug were defeated she's all up for 'rights for vampires' and 'death for humans.' But we're pretty good at watching our backs. Claire, Shane, Michael and Me.

I shook Claire's shoulder again, and she lifted her head sleepily. She wriggled from under Shanes arm, trying not to wake him, but living in morganville for years means you are more alert than the usual person. Hence the vampires. I cursed under my breath, and glared at him.

"Where y' goin'?" Shane asked groggily.

"Um... I just... need to visit the bathroom." Claire lied. Shane raised his eyebrows. Did I mention that Claire is, like, the worst liar, _ever_?

"Ok no... but..." She looked at me for help.

I thought on the spot. Luckily Michael wasn't around, with his vampire creepo lie detector thing. "Claire's going to try on some of my old clothes, you know, it's your birtthday tomorrow."

"Seriously Claire?_ Eve's_ clothes. Surely you're not going to take her advise on fashion." Shane mocked. I picked up the nearest thing, which happened to be a cushion, and aimed it at his head. He caught it lazily and chucked it on the floor, amoungst all the rest of the junk. I walked out and stormed up the stairs. Claire just shrugged, pecked Shane on the cheek, and followed me out.

Back in my room I locked the door and pulled open my black curtains. I clapped my hands, "Business time ClaireBear."

* * *

**Sorry for the really boring chapter, going to make the next one much more interesting, but hope you liked it all the same.**

**ClaireShaneEveMichael xxx :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Claire's POV_

The sun was streaming through the gap in the curtains, where I had drawn them in the hurry to get into bed. It lightened up part of the room, the part where Shane and I were sleeping. Or, where Shane was sleeping. As eager to get up as I was, I didn't move, just lay still listening to the steadiness of Shane's breathing. I liked to savour these moments.

Then came a knock on the door. I cursed under my breath. Why could the good moments never last?

"I know you're awake, Claire. I can tell by your breathing."

"Stop using your vampire tricks on me Michael!" I hissed, half-joking, half stressing "And be quite, you'll wake Shane up!" I swung my legs over the side of the bed and went to unlock the door. I stopped half-way there, realising I was just in my underwear. I pulled on a pair of jeans and the nearest shirt.

I unlocked the door with a click. Michael was standing outside, with a serious case of bed head, but smiling. He beckoned me to follow him and then he was gone. I followed him down the stairs at a more leisurely pace.

Downstairs, Michael and Eve were sitting round the table, Eve holding a steaming mug of coffee in her hands and looking like someone out of 'Night of the Living Dead'. Her hair was tangled and she had no make up on.

"Don't look at me." She moaned. "I am _so_ not a morning person."

I looked at Michael and we both raised our eyebrows.

"Oh, and I forgot to add, _not_ to piss me off."

I hid my grin by turning away, and walking into the kitchen. "Anyone want anything?"

"Coke." Came Shane's voice. I spun and bumped into his chest. "You didn't wake me up, why not?" He put on a hurt face as if to say, 'you don't want me anymore?'

"I thought you'd want to lay in, as it's your birthday." I said handing him a coke. "Oh yeah, I forgot, happy birthday." He scowled at me. "Only joking, how could I forget? Here you go."

We sat down at the kitchen table. Michael and Eve didn't interrupt us, which was a nice change. I handed Shane his present, holding my breath.

Would he like it?

* * *

**Thanks for reading the second chapter of Living of the Dead. Please review, good and bad ones welcomed. I will add a new chapter when I get at least 5 reviews. I'm stuck on what Claire will give Shane for his birthday, any ideas?**

** ClaireShaneEveMichael **


	3. Chapter 3

_Shane's POV_

I looked at Claire, she looked nervous. I knew what she was thinking._ Would he like it? _I could just see the question in her eyes. Whatever she got me, I would like it, even if it was something that I didn't really like. Does that make any sense?

I struggled to open the paper, it was the shiny kind that you couldn't rip. Eventually I got it open. Inside was a little box with a note from Claire. I knew it was from Claire, just by the handwriting.

_Happy Birthday Shane! _

_I hope you'll have a fabulous birthday. _

_You know I'll always be there for you._

_Claire xxxxx_

I looked up at her and smiled. She really was sweet. "Thanks Claire." I said sounding all soppy. Really, what was up with me?

I pried the lid of the box off. Inside was a beautiful bracelet with our initials carved on it. _SC + CD 4EVER._ It was beautiful. I could get the words out to thank her; I just took her hand.

* * *

I don't know how long we sat there. Eve and Michael had gone upstairs; I could hear Eve squealing and soft thumps on the floor. Seriously, they needed to get a room.

I didn't realise that the Eve and Michael soundtrack had stopped until Eve walked into the kitchen and straight to the fridge. She glanced at us. I heard her mutter something under her breath.

"Excuse _me_." I said. "But it i wasn't us who was..." I left the sentence unfinished.

She gave me a dirty look, then grinned evilly. "We're going out, get ready."

"Hey, how come I don't get a say in this?"

"It's your birthday, genius. We're going _out_. Unless you'd rather stay here."

I gave her the 'later' look and went to get ready. Unlike Eve it took me five minutes, not five hours. I just changed into some casual clothes, jeans and a t-shirt, and rolled on some deodrant.

Ta-da! It's not rocket science.

Downstairs, I found out that we were going to one of Morganville's not-so-good parties. It wasn't really my taste, but I didn't want to rain on Eve's parade.

But the party turned out even worse than I thought it would. Even worse than it ever had. And we've had some pretty bad parties...

* * *

**What do you think? Please R&R, even though you've probably already read it, maybe? As usuall good and bad reviews welcomed, I would love to hear your opinion. I will upload the next chapter when I have at least 10 reviews.**

**Thanks for reading (if you read it and didn't just skip to the bottom).**

**And thank you to ****Claire Collins for your great idea's for Shane's birthday present, it's very much appreciated.  
**

**ClaireShaneEveMichael :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some spoilers for Black Dawn for those who haven't read it (which I very much doubt) and anybody who reviews, please don't give away what happens in Bitter Blood. Thank you all for you reviews so far.  
**

**ClaireShaneEveMichael xxxx_  
_**

* * *

_Michael's POV_

"Shotgun!" Shane and Eve yelled. That was getting _so_ old. They went into the battle of rock-paper-scissors, and Eve beat Shane with her scissors over his paper. Shane punched her on the arm playfully and they slid into their seats. Eve next to me in the front and Shane with Claire in the back.

I was driving, as I was the only one who could see through the tinted window. Hence the fact that I was a vampire. Not really something to be proud of, but I can bear with it... just.

As we were driving, Eve handed Shane his present. It was the new edition of 'Zombeez'. I smiled to myself; I was going to get good use out of that.

"Thanks." Shane grunted, trying not to sound too pleased.

"Aww, love you too Shane." Eve reached across to the back of the car and Shane wriggled to the far corner of the seat, trying to avoid her flailing arms. In the end she gave up. "When are we getting there? I'm sure last time I checked, this was a very small town."

"We're here." I said, pulling up in the parking lot. The place was already trashed and the party had only started, I checked my watch, half an hour ago. I pulled a face.

Eve got a few wolf whistles as we walked in. I don't blame them, she was sexy tonight. Not that she wasn't always. I kept close to her. I would show everybody who was her boyfriend, though most people kept away from us, now that we were married. The whole vampire and human couple thing hadn't gone down too well.

Shane and Claire went off on their own. I could trust Shane to look after her.

I looked round at Eve and smiled.

She had a black look on her face.

I stared in horror as she pulled a stake out of her bag and snapped her head towards me.

She was compelled. There was no other explanation.

But by who?


End file.
